Christmas with the Cullen's
by Twilight2010
Summary: Its Christmas eve Bella is spending it with the Cullen's cause Charlie went out of town, Edward been acting weird, Bella wants to know what the matter is..only Alice knows The secret!Edward wants to propose will Bella say YES!Written with Samilynn20 AH
1. bpov'

**Two Shot**

**Summary: ****It** **is Christmas eve and Bella is spending it with the Cullen's, cause Charlie went out of town, Edward as been acting weird and Bella wants to know what the matter is...only Alice knows. The big secret Edward wants to propose will Bella say YES**!

**AN: I myself and Samilynn20 worked on this together the first chapter is written by me and the second chapter is written by Samilynn20 :)**

_Beep……beep….…beep._

Ugh…… why can't I get some sleep!! It can't be my alarm clock because it's Christmas break and this is the time where I usually get to sleep my time to sleep. Looking over at my stand from where I heard the sound I see that it's my phone going off and someone must be calling me.

I then shot up realizing that today I was going over the Cullen's place early afternoon and it must be Alice calling me. Probably telling me what time she wants to pick me up. Looking at the caller id I know I'm right and answered my phone.

"Hello Alice!" I said grumpy to her since she woke me up!

"Geez Bella, got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Alice giggled.

"No you woke me up that is what my problem is!" I grumbled to her.

"Well it's already 9:00 clock and I'm going to be arriving at your place in an hour so if I were you I would start getting ready!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever, I'll see you then Alice." I said.

"Great! Bye Bella!" Alice said

"Bye, Alice." I replied and then hung up, and then started to get ready for the day.

Getting up I firstly got my clothes ready for the week, I was staying there for about that time which was to bad in a sense because I was going to miss Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Charlie but we had it last night together so we wouldn't miss out on it with each other, the reason why I was going was because Charlie had an important case for his job, he the police chief of forks and it important for him to be there. So he was going to be gone in Seattle for a week.

Getting ready I take a quick shower and change into a pair of skinny jeans, with tight blue fitted t-shirt with some black flats. I then gathered up stuff that I would like for the rest of the week and pack it in my bag.

Heading downstairs I notice Charlie has already left so I wouldn't be seeing him in a while. Heading to the kitchen I decided on a bowl of cereal to have instead of putting up an effort for a better balanced breakfast.

It was nearly ten and Alice has just pulled up to the house, I had then brought my luggage out and put it in the car so we were now headed off to her house.

"Hey Bella so you excited for Christmas with us Cullen's?!" Alice asked

"Totally!" I laughed

The drive to Alice house wasn't that long but I was still excited and it was taking forever to get there.

"Bella, chill out! God you are just acting like Edward before I left the house!"

"Well I'm excited to see my boyfriend if you have a problem with that, I don't get to live in the same house has mine so why would I be excited to see him!" I glared at her.

"Ugh, you're impossible, you just saw him yesterday!"

"Well to me, that's like a century!"

"Whatever."

About five minutes later we were pulled up to the house. Looking out the car window it see Edward outside on the porch waiting for me. Getting out of the car Edwards already there and helping me getting my luggage even though there's not too much.

Gathering everything up Edward takes my luggage to his room, where I'll be staying at with him, Esme and Carslisle don't mind me staying in the same room, unless were doing something together, if you get my drift.

Setting my luggage down Edward comes over and pulls me into his arms just as he always does for his when greats me. Leaning down he gives me a light kiss, which I give one in return.

"So what is it that you Cullen's plan to do for Christmas Day tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well, we plan to wake up, have some breakfast, play some board games of anyone choice for a couple hours then, we have dinner then we will open the Christmas gifts and later we'll just have supper and watch Christmas movies of everyone choice, so does that sound to you Miss Swan?" he replied.

"I sound's perfect." I reply with a peck to his lips.

"Good."

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask.

But before Edward can give me a reply, Alice comes into the room interrupting us.

"Bella! Hurry up and get ready Rose, you and I are going shopping, and were leaving in five minutes weather your ready or not!" She exclaimed. With that see ran back out of the room probably getting herself ready.

"Well then that answers my question."

"But I wanted to have you for the day." Edward pouted.

"Well I guess you'll have to convince Alice otherwise." I replied and kissing his pout away.

Smiling he say "I guess I will" we both then headed downstairs.

"Alice I'm keeping Bella with me all day, I either go shopping with you girls or she stays here with me." He said in a stubborn voice which I knew I shouldn't argue with.

"Ugh fine you can come shopping with us then, Jasper and Emmet are being big babies also so their coming with us also then." Alice said.

"Bye, Esme, Carlisle." We called to them now that we were leaving.

"Be back before 6 clock because I'll have supper ready by then." Esme called out to us before we left.

Edward and I took his Volvo while the rest went in Emmet's Jeep. The ride there was nice and silent we just enjoyed each other's company mostly and holding each other's hand. I took about an hour to get the mall, after we pulled up Edward had gotten out and open the car door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said to Edward.

"My pleasure." Edward said and gave me a light passionate kiss.

We then joined the others and headed off to shop we separated into two groups, us girls together and the boys together.

We girls decided to go clothes shopping first then meet up with the guys later at the food market area.

A few hours later we Alice, Rose, and I have many bag which are mostly for Rose and Alice, and some for me, we then make our way to the food market for some, lunch.

About ten minutes later Jasper and Emmet are there joining us.

"Where's Edward?" I ask the guys.

"Oh umm he's getting something, umm he'll be here soon he just needs to um finish up what he's buying." Jasper replied nervously.

"Sure." I reply shooting him a look knowing I knew something was up.

A couple minutes later Edward shows up and then gets his food to eat also, sitting down, I ask him "Where were you, Jasper said you were buying something, ohh and it better not be a Christmas present." I say.

"Oh umm I was just finished up Christmas shopping for everyone else, don't worry." Edward says nervously.

We all finished eating up so we all decided to finish up our shopping, later I met up with Edward and we decided to look around in the book store for a waiting for everyone else to finish up. The rest of the day noticed Edward acting strange, a couple hours later we were back at the Cullen's place having supper with Esme and Carlisle visiting about how are day was. Finishing up with dinner we all decided to watch some movies together until the time being. Emmet picked out the movie The Proposal. During the movie sat next to Edward on the love seat while Emmet and Rose with Alice and Jasper on the couch and Carlisle and Esme sitting on the other love seat across from us. During the movie I noticed how Edward was even more fidgety and nervous than before.

"Umm Edward are you ok, we don't have to watch this if you don't want to?" I say to him.

"Oh um no I'm fine don't worry about me." He replies smiling and gives me a kiss to the fore head.

After the movies was finished we all headed up to bed, that night I change into one of Edwards t-shirts, while he was in boxers and another t-shirt of his. Getting into bed and snuggling up to Edward, we both fall asleep ready for Christmas day to come.


	2. epov'

**AN: Thanks for waiting for the second part i know it took awhile to get out so i hope you like it. This chapter was also written by Samilynn20 there are also some pics for this chapter on her profile if you want to see them. Thanks :)**

* * *

Today is finally Christmas day, it was also the day I'm finally going to propose to Bella, and I just hope she says yes we've talked about getting married someday and I just hope she doesn't think were to young because we just graduated from high school and we still have our careers ahead of us, but it's not like we have to get married right away we have our whole lives ahead of us and there's also the problem with her parents getting a divorce when they were still pretty young after having her, which played out her feelings on marriage and love.

And Yesterday Bella knew something was up, especially when we went to the mall, but I had to check if the ring was ready, and pick it up, but she didn't push me into telling her which I had really appreciated, she knew how to give someone their space and let them think things through which makes me love her all the more. Anyways I looked up at the Alarm clock and it read 9:50 am. I am surprised that Alice didn't come in and wake us up; I decided to wake Bella up.

"Bella time to wake up it's 9:50" I said while shaking her slightly.

"Ok is everyone else up" she said yawning.

"Yeah, there all downstairs waiting for us" I explained to her.

Bella and I got dressed and headed downstairs we found everyone around the Christmas tree waiting for us.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said.

"Merry Christmas!" we replied back

We then went and sat next to Alice and Jasper.

"Ok guys time to open presents," Alice jumped up excitedly.

Everyone had then handed presents around to each other and went nuts and started opening theirs. Jasper had got Alice a designer bag and lots of clothes with a bracelet that said 'I love you'. In return Alice got him a Civil War book that he been wanting. Rosalie got Emmet a Porsche, and Emmett got her clothes, shoes, and a makeup kit. Esme and Carlisle gave each other the same thing to each other, a ticket for Hawaii.

Bella gave everyone the same thing which was a ticket for everyone to go back to the family cottage in Aspen Colorado. Bella didn't give me mine yet. But I spoke to soon, Before hand I told Bella I'll give hers at Christmas dinner.

"Hey Edward now it is my turn to give you my gift." She said smiling.

I opened it and it was a music book where I can write my own song for the piano.

"Aw thanks Bella I love it" I said while kissing her on the cheek.

"You're welcome she said smiling.

"Ok everyone, who wants to play games now before we eat? Cause dinner is at 2pm. Esme said.

"I do!" we all said at the same time.

Everyone sat around the table so we all can play charades, we played for an hour and it was so funny Emmett had to act like a chicken with feathers so he put feathers on himself and Esme got mad because he then had feather all over the house. After we played truth or dare but just us kids.

Bella didn't play want to play so she went into the kitchen to ask Esme something.

"Hey Esme do you need help with supper?" she asked her.

"Sure sweetie, can you start peeling potatoes?" Esme asked.

"Yea, how many though?" she asked curious.

"How about 12 it's just us eating." Esme replied.

While Bella was helping Esme in the kitchen I went upstairs to get the ring out of my drawer, I noticed some had followed me up, it was Alice.

"Hey do you have everything ready?" Alice asked.

Almost just came up here to get the ring." I explained.

"Ok well I'm going back down, dinner is almost done." She told me.

Alice went downstairs and I was right behind her, everyone was at the table since dinner was done.

"Ok before we eat we are going around to say what we are thankful for this Christmas." Carlisle explained.

"Ok I'll start I am thankful of my career, my lovely wife Esme and our children." Carlisle said.

"I'm thankful for my boyfriend Jasper and my family." Alice said.

"I'm thankful for my girlfriend Alice and my brothers and sisters." Jasper said proudly.

"I'm thankful for my husband Carlisle and our children." Esme said.

"I'm thankful for my girlfriend Rosalie and our future children." Emmett said.

"I'm thankful for my boyfriend Emmett and my family." Rosalie said.

"I'm thankful for my boyfriend Edward for always being there for me." Bella said.

"Ok I'm thankful for my family and Bella, I'm thankful for meeting you and for you having me in your life, that's why I need to ask you a very important question." I said.

I went over to Bella and went down on one knee, and she started crying.

"Bella I just want to say that I love you with all my heart and I want to spent the rest of my life with you, will you do the honor of becoming my wife." I asked hopefully.

"YES!" she said hugging me.

I then slipped the ring on her finger and kissed with such passion I had within me. Everyone congratulated us and we all then went to watch a movie. I was so happy that I was finally going to be with Bella for the rest of my live……

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading again, and hoped you like credit goes to Samilynn20 for this chapter, plz review and tell us what you think of it!**

**~Twilight2010**


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, thank you for those who reviewed and may review in the near future and also those's who added my stories to their favorites, this authors note is to tell, you I have a new story out that will be my first full story I will have with actual chapters on it, lol… So plz check it out it called "My Reason to Live" This will be more challenging for me, I believe it will be worth it.

Below is a preview of the prologue to it, plz read

Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged, but now Bella is having health problems, will this tear them apart or will it keep them going strong?

Here the prologue that will just to give you a preview of it.

**Prologue**

"Bella come on, you need to eat, you need your strength…..How are you to get better if don't you eat?

"I just….I just can't take it anymore" I sobbed. "Don't you see, I want to _die!_!" still sobbing. "This is already killing me, I hate being in the hospital, I feel so weak it's painful and so tired, it just needs to be over" I sobbed some more. "Please just leave, I hate that you have to see me like this."

"Bella how can you say that!" he said in horror. "This is affecting me as much as you, don't you see how much it's killing me to see you like this. I can't lose you Bella. I lost everything once before and I'm not going to lose you. You're my world, I'm going to fight for you and I want you to fight to live for me because if you die, I will to, you're the only thing that's keep me alive and if I lose you" he sobbed before continuing on "I'll lose my will and reason for living!"

"I know.. I know, I love you Edward, and I want to fight, fight for you, but you know, this is the end, you know it a one in a million chance before they can find a donor. And don't you dare even think about hurting yourself Edward, I can't die knowing, that you would cease to exist."

"Baby I love you too and you know there is a chance for a donor, don't give up. And I would never cease to exist because I would be with you following you if you decide to leave me, which I won't allow to happen, now get some rest, you need your strength, I'll be back before you know it." He told me.

Giving me one last look, he turned and exited the room and in that moment I then knew that would be probably the last time I ever saw him. Because in this moment I felt so weak knowing I didn't have the strength to eat or sleep. Glancing once more to the door, I sobbed till I knew there was _no tomorrow_, which I knew was _true._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for Reading...and plz check out this story. You Can find this story on my profile.

~Twilight2010


End file.
